Reconciliation
by kasura
Summary: Namo got no breaks, and he can't take constructive criticisms.


Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Of course this is Namo's fault again. He can't count with his shadowy metaphoric fingers how many incidents where he had been subjected to much malicious beliefs that he was responsible for originating these disastrous events with their more catastrophic outcomes. To start, taking the job of Doomsman of Valar(someone has to do it), the bad business with locking up Morgoth in the lowest level of his hall,...to other equally inane decisions like Cursing the Noldor.

At this point, Namo doesn't even know whether Morgoth or Feanor was worse to deal with, no definitely Feanor, because with nothing else to occupy his brilliant mind and creative hands, being a dead floating shade, he channeled all his fiery energy and nonstop, inquisitive and clever mind to design various solutions to improve Mandos' conditions and inefficiencies, offering his unwanted advice to Namo and his Maiar - distressing these Maiar so much they don't even want to come near him to even suggest about repentence and self reflections - and to have agonizing long spirited discourse with Namo on divine responsibilities, stewardship of Arda, fate and free wills...in all possible languages so Namo can't feign incomprehension. And Feanor doesn't stop with offering suggestions, he thrives in following up to remind Namo and his Maiar on the progress of implementing his solutions. _And the elf just won't shut up!_ At least Morgoth just gave him evil glares and same repeating curses and threats that required no mental exercise on Namo's part.

It's not like he can stoop to bullying Feanor into silence, because he's suppose to be one of the good Ainur, despite what this host of Noldor languishing in his Hall may think. Also the elf has too many intelligent sons and relatives who will instantly pick up the threads of philosophical discourse to amplify Feanor's points and prolong the conversations in many different directions.

One time when Namo absolutely lost it, and put his might into gagging Feanor for a few days, Curufin, Finrod and Angrod gave him such _disapppointing_ looks, as if he'd taking off his gray robes to reveal he's truly Morgoth.

So he very kindly suggested (demanded) the Noldor factions to reconcile so they can squabble among themselves, shamelessly adopting Morgoth's strategy to divide and weaken the Noldor, as if a Power like him could even feel shame. However he didn't taking into account being dead and also living through an excruciating and devastating hopeless war with an evil god while they were alive had drastically changed these elves. Indeed they had reconciled, but in the way that's so unexpected, shocking even to him and his kin that they almost went catatonic briefly to reflect the Great Music when they heard how these elves reconciled.

Fingolfin, being the bravest one of the bunch, and probably the most reckless since he rode alone to Angband to challenge Morgoth - what sensible elf will do that? - proposed to reconcile with his estranged half brother by marrying him. The action was repeated with utmost enthusiasm by his heir to his cousin Maedhros, and then trickled down to a non stoppable force with Celegorm proposing to Aredhel, Angrod taking Caranthir's hand, and Finrod, the poster boy for good, proper elf, did the unthinkable by grabbing Curufin and lip locking his cousin while Fingon cheerfully slapped the back of his shade shouting "I didn't know you had this in you" The elves all cheered loudly - and with no apology to Namo's sensibility, rudely making out with each other with much ardors and passions.

Scratching his head, Irmo quiped "Is the Half intentional to reduce the consanguity between them to render accusasations negligible and weaken oppositions, or is it to state the obvious as they are indeed half and not full blooded brothers?" while scrutinizing the ominous **The Statute of Curufinwe Feanaro and Nolofinwe Arakano** in his hand as Aule passed it to him after reading it with the same gravita as they sat in Valar's council to debate Feanor and Fingolfin's marriage proposal and its issues. This is the fourth time the Valar had met to debate this topic and Namo doesn't have the heart go thorough another one -they ought to stop talking and decide.

When being questioned the sanity of said instigator after the Doosman recovered from the lengthy and demonstrative reconciliation session, 'I wounded Morgoth' Fingolfin looked at Namo dead on 'I deserve my reward'. Then the High King smirked and looked satisfied, and pinched his intended's bum, and the Spirit of Fire blazed with such delirious delightful heat that almost destroyed Mandos' vaunted ceilings of solemn reflections and piety.

Fingolfin wore that as his badge of pride and excuse for doing anything outrageous 'I wounded Morgoth' when he was brought to the Powers numerous times to be convinced to come to his senses. "I wounded Morgoth" was his response, and accompanied by tilting his head up to stare at them steadfast and a curve of his lips to smile a smile that exuded the air of knowing you had achieved the unsurpassed deed of valour in the history of Arda. The Valar refused to be shamed.

Feanor, being Feanor, spurred on with his weapons of words and questions from all angles to defend the proposal, and quite frankly Namo can't possibly stand another protracted agonizing long debate on the Statue with Feanor, and looking at his kin, the fellow Valar, they are of the same opinion as Orome blanked out and started pulling leaves out of bushes that Yavanna created while she stared at the ceiling trying very hard to not be frustrated by Feanor's enhancements to Valarin in which she's having such difficult time grasping. Aule was doing significantly better than his wife in understanding these new enhancements. Tulkas snored.

Finwe as usual, is useless in being sensible and taking charge with matters concerning his sons. He basically radiated joy at his descendants reconciling their grievances and did absolutely nothing and just floating around merrily.

There's nothing the Nolor love more than making things, partying and fighting, and weddings provide opportunities for all these favorite activities, especially a grand mass Royal wedding featuring all three branches of Noldor royalty. Finarfin, more animated than he had ever been, galvanized the Noldor to plan the wedding like they had planned for War of Wrath, with even more fiendish enthusiasm and cheers. The other elven nations' voices were blatantly ignored. They can either join the celebration, have a grand time, or stay out of Noldor's business. The Noldor are practically salivating at all the beautiful jewelry, robes, trinkets, gems...they can make for the Grand Wedding, and no elves and Valar can spoil this for them.

That's how he and rest of the Valar are standing in attendance to bless the Grand Wedding since he's the one who 'kindly' suggested them to reconcile.

Manwe, with a resigned look, starting to officiate the unions. Feanor and Fingolfin and the other grooms and bride blazed in their light and mangnificence, dressed in the finest outfits and draped to the nigh with glittering gems, jewelry and crowns, joined their hands amidst loud cheers and hoots from their people, and amazingly, no one got killed or got punched.

Being Doomsman of the Valar gives one the privilege to be in a corner at a wild wedding celebration where no one either sober or drunk will come to try to socialize. However there's one broad elf wearing a radiant mithril circlet of stars milling over to his side with purpose in his stride. oh no is that Gil Galad coming over to demand him to dissolve Sauron's union with Celebrimbor so he can further reconcile the Houses by marrying Feanor's grandson? No he better dissolving into a wisp of mists and vanishing now before he got tangled in another mess.


End file.
